Marauder's Era Happenings
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: Hogwarts gets new technology, and this is the way the characters in the Marauder's Era react. Crack!fic Lots of pairings inside.
1. Pennames

**I posted this once before but had to take it down because it was reported *rolls eyes*, but I just found it on my laptop and it made me want to repost xD**

**Basically, Hogwarts Marauders Era got a chatroom woohoo! **

**This chapter is just for reference if you're unsure of the pennames. There are some random characters stuck in there for fun who aren't in the Marauder's era so just go with it!**

**Also, this is crack okay. And there are all sorts of pairings inside :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pennames<span>**

**MissRedHead03** – Lily

**ILoveLily** – James

**CheeseIsAwesome** – Peter

**VoldyImYours** – Bellatrix

**TheDarkLord** – Voldemort

**THESherbetLemon** – Dumbledore

**TheHalfBloodPrince** – Snape

**SiriuslySiriusBlack** – Sirius

**Chocoholic10** – Remus

**JustTooHotForYou** – Marlene

**FutureMrsMalfoy** – Narcissa

**TheHottestBlackBrother** – Regulus

**HelloBeautiful** – Scabior

**TedTonksLover** – Andromeda

**AndromedaBlackLover** – Ted

**SlytherinKing** – Lucius

**HufflepuffsAreGAY** – Barty

**MissMeadowes772** – Dorcas

**WantToBeFree** – Dobby

**SlugsAreMisunderstood** – Slughorn

**ILoveMrsNorris111** – Filch

**TheBlackFamilyROCKS** – Kreacher

**TheWeirdSistersNO1Fan** – Mary

**KissALongbottom** – Alice

**WhyIsItAlwaysMe** – Frank

**NarglesAreToBlame** - Luna


	2. Chapter 1

**MARAUDER'S ERA HAPPENINGS**

**THESherbetLemon: **Welcome everyone, to the Hogwarts chatroom! May I ask that you abide to the following rules; 1) No swearing 2) No talk of a sexual nature 3) No bullying. I am Professor Dumbledore, by the way.

**MissRedHead03: **I think this is the PERFECT way for us Prefects to discuss things!

**ILoveLily:** Oh please, we don't want to listen to that!

**MissRedHead03: **James Potter, change your name IMMEDIATELY!

**TheHalfBloodPrince: **I agree Potter, change your name.

**ILoveLily: **Sorry, Lily-kins, but the chatroom won't let me change my name once I've decided on one ;)

**MissRedHead03: **That's a lie!

_**MissRedHead03 has just changed her penname to MissRedHead04.**_

_**MissRedHead04 has just changed her penname to MissRedHead03.**_

**MissRedHead03: **See!

**ILoveLily: **I'll only change my name if Snape changes his name to Snivellus.

**TheHalfBloodPrince:** ...

**ILoveLily: **I didn't think so.

**MissRedHead03:** Ughhh!

_**MissRedHead03 is now offline.**_

**TheHalfBloodPrince: **You don't love Lily, Potter...

**ILoveLily**: What the fuck does your penname even _MEAN_, Snivellus? Do you think you're a Prince or something? Pathetic...

**TheHalfBloodPrince: **It is none of your business.

_**ILoveLily is now offline.**_

**TheHalfBloodPrince: **And now I am by myself.

**TheHalfBloodPrince: **And evidently, I am talking to myself.

**NarglesAreToBlame: **You're just as sane as I am.

_**TheHalfBloodPrince**__**is now offline.**_

* * *

><p><strong>SlytherinKing: <strong>I don't think that Mudbloods and Hufflepuffs should be allowed on this chatroom.

**HufflepuffsAreGAY: **I agree, Lucius.

**VoldyImYours: **If any Mudblood tries to talk to me on here, I'll Crucio them.

**FutureMrsMalfoy: **Bella, how can you Crucio them through a screen?

**VoldyImYours: **I have my ways...

**TedTonksLover: **I think you're all being very unfair. My boyfriend is a Hufflepuff _and_ a Muggle-born, and I love him.

**AndromedaBlackLover: **I love you too, Andie xxxxx

**VoldyImYours: **That's why you're no longer a part of our family you filthy blood traitor scum! And I just vomited in my mouth at his comment.

**AndromedaBlackLover:** Good. I hope it tasted vile...

**VoldyImYours: **FUCK YOU MUDBLOOD!

_**TedTonksLover and AndromedaBlackLover are now offline.**_

**SlytherinKing: **Good riddance.

**FutureMrsMalfoy: **Hi Lucius ;)

**SlytherinKing: **Hello Narcissa. Thanks for boxes of chocolates. All ten of them.

**FutureMrsMalfoy: **I love you!

_**SlytherinKing is now offline.**_

**HufflepuffsAreGAY: **Shame.

**FutureMrsMalfoy: **Shove off, Barty. Your penname is stupid.

**HufflepuffsAreGAY: **Stupid? Are you telling me you _like_ Hufflepuffs?

**FutureMrsMalfoy: **No, it's stupid to use 'gay' as an insult. Especially if you are gay yourself.

**HufflepuffsAreGAY: **Are you calling _me_ gay!? Cissy, you're mental!

**FutureMrsMalfoy: **Right! Like I haven't seen you and Regulus snogging behind the Quidditch stands a hundred times...

**HufflepuffsAreGAY: **...

**TheHottestBlackBrother:** Don't drag me into this, I was happy just observing the conversation.

**FutureMrsMalfoy:** Sorry Reggie. Your boyfriend is just an annoying prick.

**HufflepuffsAreGAY: **...

**TheHottestBlackBrother:** Barty, meet me behind the Quidditch stands asap.

**HufflepuffsAreGAY: ***-*

_**HufflepuffsAreGAY and TheHottestBlackBrother are now offline.**_

**VoldyImYours:** I can't believe my little cousin is gay. At least he's with a Slytherin.

**FutureMrsBlack: **I know, Bella. I'm the only sane one left in the family.

**VoldyImYours:** *Raises eyebows*

**FutureMrsBlack: **Well, Reggie is gay. Sirius is Gryffindor. Andie is with a mudblood and you are lusting over Lord Voldemort. Do I need to explain?

**VoldyImYours: **Voldemort is sexy.

_**FutureMrsBlack is now offline.**_

**VoldyImYours: **WELL HE _IS_!

**TheDarkLord: **I know I am, Bella. I know. Now, come to me.

_**VoldyImYours and TheDarkLord are now offline.**_

* * *

><p><strong>SlugsAreMisunderstood: <strong>Mr Black, may I ask why you did not attend my Potions lesson this afternoon?

**TheHottestBlackBrother: **I was there...

**SlugsAreMisunderstood:** I was talking about your brother.

_**TheHottestBlackBrother is now offline.**_

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **... I was there in spirit?

**ILoveLily: **Nice one, Padfoot.

**SlugsAreMisunderstood: **Detention. Both of you, and 20 points from Gryffindor.

_**SlugsAreMisunderstood is now offline.**_

**MissRedHead03: **UGGHHHHH!

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **That time of the month, Evans?

_**MissRedHead03 is now offline.**_

**Chocoholic10: **That was uncalled for, Sirius.

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **Moooooony!

**Chocoholic10: **Yes?

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **Nothing. I just felt like saying it ;)

**Chocoholic10: **Right...

_**Chocoholic10 is now offline.**_

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **Hey Prongs – wanna prank Snivellus with me?

**ILoveLily: **HELL YEAH!

_**SiriuslySiriusBlack and ILoveLily are now offline.**_

**TheHalfBloodPrince: **Oh dear...

_**TheHalfBloodPrince is now offline.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**TheDarkLord: **I would like you guys to do something for me.

**SlytherinKing: **What is it, My Lord?

**VoldyImYours:** Yes, My Lord. What do you want me to do to you?

**HelloBeautiful: **Kinky, Bella... ;)

**VoldyImYours: **Fuck you, Scabior.

**TheDarkLord: **My loyal followers, your mission is to obtain a very special object from Hogwarts and bring it to me.

**TheHottestBlackBrother: **What is it?

**HufflepuffsAreGAY: **I can get it for you, My Lord.

**TheDarkLord: **Where is Severus?

**TheHalfBloodPrince: **I'm here, just reading a book on how to shrink my nose back to its normal size...

**TheDarkLord: **HOW _DARE_ YOU?

**TheHalfBloodPrince: **It wasn't _me_ who did it! It was those idiots Black and Potter!

**HelloBeautiful: **Psst. I think he was referring to the fact that you said the 'N' word.

**TheHalfBloodPrince: **The _'N'_ word?

**HufflepuffsAreGAY: ***Whispers* ...nose...

_**TheDarkLord is now offline.**_

**VoldyImYours: **MY LORD! COME BACK! WE DIDN'T MEAN TO UPSET YOU!

_**VoldyImYours has invited TheDarkLord to join the conversation.**_

_**TheDarkLord has declined VoldyImYours's invitation to join the conversation.**_

_**VoldyImYours is now offline.**_

**SlytherinKing: **Well if Voldy's not here, I'm leaving too.

_**SlytherinKing is now offline.**_

**HelloBeautiful: **I wonder what he wanted us to get for him anyway?

**TheHottestBlackBrother: **Probably a nose.

**TheHalfBloodPrince: **Seriously you guys... do any of you know how to shrink my nose back to its normal size?

**HufflepuffsAreGAY: **No, sorry.

_**TheHalfBloodPrince is now offline.**_

**HelloBeautiful: **Well that was rude. Not even a goodbye.

**TheHottestBlackBrother: **It's Snape... what did you expect?

**HelloBeautiful: **True that. Do you think Voldy will still be upset tomorrow?

**HufflepuffsAreGAY: **Nah, Bellatrix is probably comforting him now...

**TheHottestBlackBrother: **...

**HufflepuffsAreGAY: **...

**HelloBeautiful: **...

**HelloBeautiful: **Oh shit, poor Voldemort. I'd better go check on him!

_**HelloBeautiful is now offline.**_

**HufflepuffsAreGAY: **All alone now, Reggie...

**TheHottestBlackBrother: **Oh yes we are ;)

**HufflepuffsAreGAY: **What do you suppose we do now that we're all alone?

**TheHottestBlackBrother: **Let's talk dirty.

**HufflepuffsAreGAY: **I'm horny.

**THESherbetLemon: **May I remind you of the rules of this chatroom. No talks of a sexual nature. Unless you want the whole school and I to know what you're up to behind closed doors...

_**TheHottestBlackBrother and HufflepuffsAreGAY are now offline.**_

**ILoveMrsNorris111: **Good one, Dumbledore.

**THESherbetLemon: **I know Argus, I know.

_**THESherbetLemon and ILoveMrsNorris111 are now offline.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CheeseIsAwesome: <strong>Has been pigging out in the Great Hall all afternoon.

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **Wormtail, you _do_ know this isn't Facebook, right?

**CheeseIsAwesome: **WHAT?!

**Chocoholic10: **It's just a chatroom.

**CheeseIsAwesome: **What's the point of it, then? We all see each other in person all the time anyway!

**ILoveLily: **It gives me a way to stalk Lily in a new way.

**Chocoholic10: **And that isn't creepy at all...

**ILoveLily: **It isn't!

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **I think the word that did it was 'stalk'.

**ILoveLily: **Oh come on! I didn't _mean_ it! I don't _stalk_ her...

**Chocoholic10: **... Yes, you do.

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **All the TIME!

**CheeseIsAwesome: **I saw you writing her name on your homework yesterday with loads of love hearts.

**Chocoholic10: ***Sniggers*

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **Prongs, my friend. You are a very very sad little man.

**ILoveLily: **Shut up. I could easily enough embarrass all of you guys too...

**TheHalfBloodPrince: **Please do.

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **EWWWW _Snivellus_. Run for cover!

**TheHalfBloodPrince: **How immature.

**ILoveLily: **I'm leaving. Come on guys.

_**ILoveLily, SiriuslySiriusBlack, Chocoholic10 and CheeseIsAwesome are now offline.**_

**TheHalfBloodPrince: **And once again, it's just me.

**WhyIsItAlwaysMe: **Actually, I'm here too.

**TheHalfBloodPrince: **Longbottom.

**WhyIsItAlwaysMe: **Snape. Snape. Severus Snape.

**THESherbetLemon: **DUMBLEDORE!

_**TheHalfBloodPrince and WhyIsItAlwaysMe are now offline.**_

* * *

><p><strong>TedTonksLover: <strong>Ted, I need to tell you something.

**AndromedaBlackLover: **What is it, sweetheart?

**TedTonksLover: **...

**AndromedaBlackLover: **Well?

**TedTonksLover: **I'm pregnant!

_**AndromedaBlackLover is now offline.**_

**TedTonksLover: **Ted?

_**TedTonksLover is now offline.**_

**MissRedHead03: **They _do_ know that everybody on the chatroom could see that conversation, right?

**Transfiguration101: **I shall speak to Miss Black about her options.

_**MissRedHead03 and Transfiguration101 are now offline.**_

* * *

><p><strong>JustTooHotForYou: <strong>Sirius Black? I know you can see this message. Please answer me.

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **Whoever you are, you have a pretty big head. _JustTooHotForYou_? Right... If you're Snivellus, I think I'll vomit.

**TheHalfBloodPrince: **Oh please. I'm too hot for everyone.

**TheDarkLord: **Even me.

**JustTooHotForYou: **Excuse me! I only wanted to speak to SIRIUS.

**TheDarkLord: **Neyaaaaaaa!

_**TheDarkLord and TheHalfBloodPrince are now offline.**_

**JustTooHotForYou: **Can't you tell who I am by my profile picture?

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **All I can see is a pair of tits.

**ILoveLily: **LET ME SEE THEM!

**JustTooHotForYou: **Don't you recognise me?

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **No, I don't spend my time staring at girls boobs actually. I'm not as shallow as you might think. I actually look at their faces.

**ILoveLily: **Those are _huge_!

_**ILoveLily has invited Chocoholic10 to join the conversation.**_

_**Chocoholic10 has accepted ILoveLily's invitation to join the conversation.**_

**ILoveLily: **Hey Remus, take a look at those knockers!

**Chocoholic10: **You invited me to the conversation to look at someone's boobs?

_**Chocoholic10 is now offline.**_

**JustTooHotForYou: **James, please leave.

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **JUST TELL ME WHO YOU ARE, DAMMIT!

_**ILoveLily is now offline.**_

**JustTooHotForYou: **I'm Marlene McKinnon.

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **Oh.

**JustTooHotForYou: **Sirius, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to Hogsmeade soon?

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **Nah.

_**SiriuslySiriusBlack is now offline.**_

**JustTooHotForYou: **That was rude!

**CheeseIsAwesome: **I'll go with you, Marlene...

_**JustTooHotForYou is now offline.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**TheHalfBloodPrince: **I'm so madly in love with James Potter! He's so sexy and I dream about him every single day of my life.

**WhyIsItAlwaysMe: **...

**SlytherinKing: **...

**HufflepuffsAreGAY: **Oh dear...

**ILoveLily: **Ew. EWEWEWEEWEWEWEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. NO NONO.

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **Trololol.

**TheHalfBloodPrince: **Very funny, Black.

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **It is very funny that you have a little crush on old Prongsy here!

**ILoveLily: **Grosssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**TheHalfBloodPrince: **I know you fraped me.

**ILoveLily: **Ewwwww he wants me to rape him! Someone get me a bucket, I feel sick!

**TheHalfBloodPrince: **The idiocy here is overwhelming.

_**TheHalfBloodPrince is now offline.**_

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **LOLOLOL

**THESherbetLemon: **I can see what is going on here. 10 points from Gryffindor, and a new rule – no hacking into other people's accounts Mr. Black.

_**ILoveLily and SiriuslySiriusBlack are now offline.**_

* * *

><p><strong>TedTonksLover: <strong>Baby, false alarm!

**AndromedaBlackLover: **Don't ever post anything like that on here again. Everybody can see.

**VoldyImYours: **Yeah, and I'm telling Mother!

**TedTonksLover: **It was a false alarm guys, gosh!

_**VoldyImYours has invited MrsBlack to join the conversation.**_

**TedTonksLover: **Oh shit. BELLA!

_**TedTonksLover is now offline.**_

_**MrsBlack has joined the conversation.**_

**VoldyImYours: **Bye!

_**VoldyImYours is now offline.**_

**MrsBlack: **What is going on here?

**AndromedaBlackLover: **NOTHING, NOTHING! .

_**AndromedaBlackLover is now offline.**_

**CheeseIsAwesome: **Well Andromeda Black thought that Ted Tonks got her pregnant because they had sex, I assume.

**MrsBlack: **...

_**Mrs Black has invited TedTonksLover and AndromedaBlackLover to join the conversation.**_

_**TedTonksLover and AndromedaBlackLover have declined MrsBlack's invitation to join the conversation.**_

_**MrsBlack is now offline.**_

**CheeseIsAwesome: **DRAMA!

* * *

><p><strong>THESherbetLemon: <strong>Mr Lupin, I need to speak to you.

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **OOOOOOOOH REMUS IS IN _TROUBLE_

**MissRedHead03: **Shut up, Black. I'm sure it's nothing bad.

**Chocoholic10: **What is it, professor? Shall I come to your office?

**THESherbetLemon: **You could come _in _my office baby ;)

**SiriuslySiriusBlack**: Okay, ew.

**MissRedHead03: **That's not funny. Whoever you are, you're going to get into big trouble when Dumbledore finds out you fraped him.

**Chocoholic10: **Just ignore them Lily.

**THESherbetLemon: **I know your secret, Remus Lupin. The reason you go "home" all the time.

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **Fuck you, Snape. We all know who you are.

_**The chatroom has been temporarily shut down for maintenance.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The chatroom is no longer shut down for maintenance.<strong>_

**THESherbetLemon: **I would like to take this time to warn you all that hacking into other people's accounts will not be tolerated and the consequences will be very severe. If I find that anybody does this again, you will be expelled. In other news, there is a new feature to the chatroom. You can now like other people's comments. For instance...  
><em><span>THESherbetLemon<span>__ liked this comment._

**ILoveLily: **I think that Snivellus should be banned from the chatroom!  
><em><span>SiriuslySiriusBlack <span>__and __CheeseIsAwesome_ _liked this comment._

**THESherbetLemon: **And who is this 'Snivellus'?

**TheHalfBloodPrince: **The dolts are referring to me.  
><em><span>MissRedHead03 <span>__liked this comment._

**THESherbetLemon: **Mr Snape has been dealt with.

_**THESherbetLemon is now offline.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SiriuslySiriusBlack has created a private chatroom.<strong>_

_**SiriuslySiriusBlack has invited Chocoholic10 to join the conversation.**_

_**Chocoholic10 has joined the conversation.**_

**Chocoholic10: **What is it, Sirius?

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **I wanted to talk privately about something.

**Chocoholic10: **Make it quick, I'm really busy with homework.

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **I can't make it quick...

**Chocoholic10: **Well, tell me later in person. Sorry, I have to go!

_**Chocoholic10 is now offline.**_

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **I can't tell you in person...

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **I'm too afraid.

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **...I love you.

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **And I finally worked up the courage to tell you and you just left.

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **Damn it!

_**SiriuslySiriusBlack is now offline.**_

* * *

><p><strong>FutureMrsMalfoy: <strong>Dear Lucius Malfoy. I am writing to you to tell you how much I love you and that I know that somewhere deep deep down inside you love me too. I want you to know that one day I will marry you and have your babies. It might sound weird, but I know it's going to happen. I don't even know why I'm writing this because I'm not going to press send. Imagine you knowing that I want to have your babies, gosh! Anyway, I adore you xxx

**FutureMrsMalfoy: **NO I DIDN'T MEAN TO SEND THAT!

**FutureMrsMalfoy: **LA LA LA

**FutureMrsMalfoy: **KJFHKSFHJKDSFHJKAHFJKSA

**FutureMrsMalfoy: **JFLKDJFLDJSFLKSJFLSJFLADJFL

**FutureMrsMalfoy: **SOOOOOO how is everybody today!

**FutureMrsMalfoy: **Hello? Anyone?

**SlytherinKing: **I'm here.

**FutureMrsMalfoy: **Oh, Lucius! Hey! :)

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **Lololol

**ILoveLily: **Another awkward moment...

**SlytherinKing: **I don't want you to have my babies.  
><em>SiriuslySiriusBlack, ILoveLily <em>_and __THESherbetLemon __liked this comment._

**FutureMrsMalfoy: **DUMBLEDORE WHY DID YOU LIKE THAT COMMENT!?

_**THESherbetLemon is now offline.**_

**FutureMrsMalfoy: **I kind of feel betrayed.

**SlytherinKing: **Ignore Dumbledore.

**FutureMrsMalfoy: **I was talking about YOU.

_**SiriuslySiriusBlack and ILoveLily are now offline.**_

**SlytherinKing: **Sorry...

**FutureMrsMalfoy: **I'M HAVING YOUR BABIES WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!

_**SlytherinKing is now offline.**_

**FutureMrsMalfoy: **:'(

* * *

><p><strong>TheDarkLord: <strong>I hope that my followers will no longer be rude to me, so then I can continue the conversation I was having earlier with you.

**MissRedHead03: **Just a tip, there's a new feature where you can create a private chatroom.  
><em>VoldyImYours, TheHottestBlackBrother, HufflepuffsAreGAY, TheHalfBloodPrince, HelloBeautiful<em>_ and __SlytherinKing__ liked this comment._

**TheDarkLord: **I _know_ that!

_**TheDarkLord is now offline.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>TheDarkLord has created a private chatroom.<strong>_

_**TheDarkLord has invited TheHalfBloodPrince, SlytherinKing, VoldyImYours, HelloBeautiful, ILoveLily, TheHottestBlackBrother and HufflepuffsAreGAY to join the conversation.**_

_**TheHalfBloodPrince, SlytherinKing, VoldyImYours, HelloBeautiful, ILoveLily, TheHottestBlackBrother and HufflepuffsAreGAY have joined the conversation.**_

**TheDarkLord: **My loyal followers.

**ILoveLily: **Why am I here?

**TheHalfBloodPrince: **GET OFF POTTER.

**ILoveLily: **Voldy invited me.

**TheDarkLord: **My finger must have slipped. Leave.

**ILoveLily: **Say the magic word.

**TheDarkLord: **Which one?

**ILoveLily: **Say _please_

**TheDarkLord: **Please leave.

**ILoveLily: **No.

**HufflepuffsAreGAY: **Just fucking leave

**HelloBeautiful: **We're trying to talk here

**ILoveLily: **You can't just invite someone to your conversation and then tell them to leave, that's really rude.

**TheHalfBloodPrince: **Can you change your penname already!?

_**ILoveLily has just changed his penname to SeverusSnapeIsASmellyFreak.  
><strong>__TheHottestBlackBrother, HufflepuffsAreGAY, TheDarkLord__ and __HelloBeautiful__ liked this event._

**SeverusSnapeIsASmellyFreak: **There we go. Happy? :)

**TheHalfBloodPrince: **CHANGE IT.

_**SeverusSnapeIsASmellyFreak has just changed his penname to ILoveLily.**_

**TheDarkLord: **I liked the previous one better, just saying.

**TheHalfBloodPrince: **Make him leave, My Lord! I beg you!

**TheDarkLord: **You heard the 'smelly freak', Potter. Off you go.

**ILoveLily: **See ya, Voldy!

**TheDarkLord: **Bye! xxx

_**ILoveLily is now offline.**_

**VoldyImYours: **I don't mean to pry, but why did you send kisses to Potter and not to any of us?

**TheDarkLord: **Our time is up. Got things to do, people to kill. I will make a new chatroom in a few days. Goodbye Lucius, Severus, Regulus, Scabior and Barty. xxxxx

**TheDarkLord: **Oh, and mustn't forget Bellatrix.

_**TheDarkLord is now offline.**_

_**SlytherinKing, TheHalfBloodPrince, TheHottestBlackBrother, HelloBeautiful and HufflepuffsAreGAY are now offline.**_

_**VoldyImYours has just changed her penname to TheDarkLord.  
><strong>_**ERROR: THIS PENNAME IS ALREADY TAKEN.  
><strong>_**VoldyImYours has just changed her penname to TheDarkLord1.**_

**TheDarkLord1: **Bellatrix I love you xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**TheDarkLord1 has just changed her penname to VoldyImYours.**_

**VoldyImYours: **Oh Voldy, I love you too darling! :* xxx

_**VoldyIm Yours is now offline.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**CheeseIsAwesome has created a private chatroom.**_

**CheeseIsAwesome: **Hello guys.

**CheeseIsAwesome: **Anyone there?

**CheeseIsAwesome: **Hellooooo?

**CheeseIsAwesome: **Did I do something wrong?

**CheeseIsAwesome: **Why is everyone ignoring me :(

**CheeseIsAwesome: **SERIOUSLY!

**CheeseIsAwesome: **Whatever.

_**CheeseIsAwesome is now offline.**_

* * *

><p><strong>ILoveLily: <strong>Yo, we're gonna beat you Slytherins later in Quidditch!

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **I'm gonna catch the Snitch before the game's even begun!

**ILoveLily: **YEAH!

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **Take that, slimeballs!

**Chocoholic10: **Sirius, you're a Beater...  
><em><span>ILoveLily <span>__and __MissRedHead03__ liked this comment._

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **So what! Still better than my baby brother.

**TheHottestBlackBrother: **I don't think so.  
><em><span>TheHalfBloodPrince<span>__ liked this comment._

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **I do think so.

**TheHottestBlackBrother: **And I'm not a baby

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **You'll always be my wittle baby brother :)

**TheHottestBlackBrother: **Shut up

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **PEEK A BOO

**TheHottestBlackBrother: **Very mature Sirius

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **Ooooooooh the wittle baby can say big words like 'mature'! How cute!

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **LOLOLOL

**TheHottestBlackBrother: **Okay then...

_**TheHottestBlackBrother is now offline.**_

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **Wittle baby left

**Chocoholic10: **Oh, leave him alone Sirius.

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **He's been asking for it his entire life...

**CheeseIsAwesome: **I decided to forgive you guys.

**ILoveLily: **Forgive us for what, exactly?  
><em><span>SiriuslySiriusBlack<span>__ and __Chocoholic10__ liked this comment._

**CheeseIsAwesome: **For ignoring me earlier.

**Chocoholic10: **I never ignored you...

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **Neither did I

**ILoveLily: **I only ignored you when you were telling me about the different brands of cheese you're getting for Christmas...

**CheeseIsAwesome: **On the chatroom... all of you ignored me!

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **WHEN?

**CheeseIsAwesome: **Earlier when I made the private chatroom for us to talk!

**Chocoholic10: **You made a private chatroom?

**CheeseIsAwesome: **Yeah and you guys didn't even bother to talk to me :(

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **LOLOLOL

**ILoveLily: **Seriously Sirius stop with that lolol thing.

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **Actually it's 'LOLOLOL' and it's not 'seriously', it's 'siriusly'

**Chocoholic10: **Peter, when you create a private chatroom you need to actually invite people to join. I think you forgot to invite us.

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **LOLOLOLOL

**ILoveLily: **SHUT UP SIRIUS

**CheeseIsAwesome: **Oh, I might have forgotten to invite you. Oops.

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **So you were sitting there talking to yourself?

**CheeseIsAwesome: **I guess so.

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **LOLOLOLOLOL

**TheHalfBloodPrince: **It's okay Pettigrew, happens to me all the time when people leave the chatroom.

_**SiriuslySiriusBlack, ILoveLily, Chocoholic10 and CheeseIsAwesome are now offline.**_

**TheHalfBloodPrince: **Wonderful.

**SlugsAreMisundersood: **Hello Severus, let's chat.

_**TheHalfBloodPrince is now offline.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>THESherbetLemon has created a private chatroom.<strong>_

_**THESherbetLemon has invited SlugsAreMisunderstood to join the conversation.**_

_**SlugsAreMisunderstood has joined the conversation.**_

**SlugsAreMisunderstood: **Albus, let me make this clear – I am not interested in your offer.

**THESherbetLemon: **Why?

**SlugsAreMisunderstood: **I am not gay.

**THESherbetLemon: **:'(

**SlugsAreMisunderstood: **Okay, bye.

_**SlugsAreMisunderstood is now offline.**_

**THESherbetLemon: **Muggle-fucking son of a banshee !

_**THESherbetLemon is now offline.**_

* * *

><p><strong>JustTooHotForYou: <strong>Sirius Black is so sexy!  
><em><span>SiriuslySiriusBlack<span>__ liked this comment._

**TheWeirdSistersNO1Fan: **I KNOW!  
><em><span>SiriuslySiriusBlack<span>__ liked this comment._

**KissALongbottom: **I'm in love with Frank, but I can agree. Sirius is pretty yummy ;)  
><em><span>SiriuslySiriusBlack<span>__ liked this comment._

**MissMeadowes772: **I want him in my bed now.  
><em><span>SiriuslySiriusBlack<span>__ liked this comment._

**MissRedHead03: **He's good-looking I suppose, but not my type.  
><em><span>SiriuslySiriusBlack<span>__ liked this comment._

**ILoveLily: **LILY YOU CAN'T BE ATTRACTED TO SIRIUS.  
><em><span>TheHalfBloodPrince<span>__ liked this comment._

**MissRedHead03: **I can be attracted to whoever I want, and I never said I was attracted to him.

**TheHalfBloodPrince: **You can do so much better than Black.  
><em><span>ILoveLily<span>__ liked this comment._

**MissMeadowes772: **If Lily doesn't want him, I'll have him!

**JustTooHotForYou: **Sorry Dorcas, he's already mine!

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **Sorry ladies, not interested!

**TheWeirdSistersNO1Fan: **THAT MEANS HE'S INTERESTED IN ME! OH MERLIN! *faints*

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **No, not really...  
><em><span>MissMeadowes772<span>__ and __JustTooHotForYou__ liked this comment._

**JustTooHotForYou: **His brother's kinda hot too, you know...

**MissMeadowes772: **If you can forget the fact he's a Slytherin, then yes. I'd do him.

**HufflepuffsAreGAY: **STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN!

**TheHottestBlackBrother: **Barty... delete that now!

**HufflepuffsAreGAY: **It won't let me delete it!

**TheHottestBlackBrother: **Everyone, he was joking! I'm not his man...

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **Mmhmm.

**JustTooHotForYou: **Maybe Sirius is gay. I mean, why else would he not want me?  
><span><em>MissMeadowes772, TheHottestBlackBrother, MissRedHead03, TheHalfBloodPrince, HufflepuffsAreGAY, TheWeirdSistersNO1Fan <em>_and __KissALongbottom__ liked this comment._

_**SiriuslySiriusBlack is now offline.**_

**JustTooHotForYou: **OOOOOOH SIRIUS IS GAY!

**TheHalfBloodPrince: **Knew it.

**JustTooHotForYou: **Come on girls, we need to discuss this!

_**JustTooHotForYou, MissMeadowes772, MissRedHead03, WeirdSistersNO1Fan and KissALongbottom are now offline.**_

**ILoveLily: **Sirius isn't gay, just so you know. I would know, he's my best friend. He would have told me.

**TheHottestBlackBrother: **Doubt it.

_**ILoveLily is now offline.**_

**TheHottestBlackBrother: **That was a close one Barty

**HufflepuffsAreGAY: **Sorry!

**TheHalfBloodPrince: **You do know I'm still here right?

_**TheHottestBlackBrother and HufflepuffsAreGAY are now offline.**_

**TheHalfBloodPrince: **Alone.

**TheHalfBloodPrince: **Again.

_**TheHalfBloodPrince is now offline.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SiriuslySiriusBlack has created a private chatroom.<strong>_

_**SiriuslySiriusBlack has invited Chocoholic10 to join the conversation.**_

_**Chocoholic10 has joined the conversation.**_

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **I need to tell you something.

**Chocoholic10: **What is it?

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **I need to tell you who I'm in love with.

**Chocoholic10: **:O

**Chocoholic10: **ONE SECOND.

_**Chocoholic10 has invited ILoveLily and CheeseIsAwesome to join the conversation.**_

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **WHAT ARE YOU DOING REMUS?!

_**ILoveLily and CheeseIsAwesome have joined the conversation.**_

**Chocoholic10: **Guys, Sirius is going to tell us who he's in love with!

**CheeseIsAwesome: **FINALLY!

**ILoveLily: **Hmm...

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **Jeez thanks Remus.

**ILoveLily: **I have a bone to pick with you Sirius.

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **I have a bone to pick with Remus.

**Chocoholic10: **Why?

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **This conversation was supposed to be _private_

**Chocoholic10: **Oh.

**Chocoholic10: **Sorry!

**ILoveLily: **Sirius, I hate to ask this...

**SiriuslySiriusBlack: **But you will anyway. Go on...

**ILoveLily: **Well

**ILoveLily: **You wouldn't happen to be gay, would you?

**Chocoholic10:** What kind of question is that?! Of course he isn't!

**CheeseIsAwesome: **Yeah, he would have told us if he was! He's our best friend, right Sirius?

_**SiriuslySiriusBlack is now offline.**_

**ILoveLily: **My point exactly.

**Chocoholic10: **You think it could be true?

**ILoveLily: **Why else would he sign off right now?

**CheeseIsAwesome: **Maybe he needed the toilet

**ILoveLily: **No, Wormtail.

**CheeseIsAwesome: **Maybe he was hungry

**Chocoholic10: **No, Wormtail.

**ILoveLily: **Maybe that's what he was going to tell you before you invited us!

**Chocoholic10: **Maybe...

**ILoveLily: **But why would he tell you and not us?

**Chocoholic10: **Because Wormtail is a gossip.

**CheeseIsAwesome: **:'(

_**CheeseIsAwesome is now offline.**_

**ILoveLily: **OMG

**ILoveLily: **NO, OMG

**Chocoholic10: **WHAT!

**ILoveLily: **Sirius loves me! Oh Merlin how did I not see this!

**Chocoholic10: **Why would you say that?

**ILoveLily: **He couldn't exactly tell _me_, which is why he was going to tell you instead!

**Chocoholic10: **You're right!

**ILoveLily: **Oh man, I'm going to have to let him down lightly

**Chocoholic10: **Poor Sirius :(

**ILoveLily: **Well, I'd better go and break his heart.

**Chocoholic10: **Good luck

**ILoveLily: **Thanks...

_**ILoveLily is now offline.**_

**Chocoholic10: ***Sigh*

**Chocoholic10: **I guess it's my turn to talk to myself then since I have nothing better to do

**Chocoholic10: **LALALA

**Chocoholic10: **I LOVE SIRIUS BLACK !

**Chocoholic10: **Oh, I love him

**Chocoholic10: **So much *sigh*

**Chocoholic10: **If only...

**Chocoholic10: **Okay this is sad

**Chocoholic10:** And childish

**Chocoholic10: **I'm going now

**Chocoholic10: **Bye Remus!

**Chocoholic10: **Byeeeee!

_**Chocoholic10 is now offline.**_


End file.
